


Random Haikyuu!! Drabbles

by Starry_Elise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crying, Day At The Beach, Feelings, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Harm to Animals, Hinata Shouyou has secrets, Hinata's Harem, Ice Skater Hinata Shouyou, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepovers, Sunshine Hinata Shouyou, Sweet Hinata Shouyou, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: These were made for a thing my teacher does at the beginning of class. If you happen to like any of them and want a continuation, comment and I'll probably make another chapter of it. Please keep in mind that these are short and that they were made in about ten minutes and a teeny bit longer, a single picture, and my imagination.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Valentines/Female Hinata

“Hey Kags!” Kageyama turned around to see Hinata carrying a large bag, a bright smile on her face as she jogged up to them, one hand carefully cradling the bag.

“Boke, what’s in the bag?” asked Kageyama, deep-sea-blue eyes narrowing as his gaze flitted from the bag to Hinata, who was now walking beside him.

Grinning, Hinata rummaged through the bag, before pulling out a neatly wrapped box, pushing it into Kageyama’s unexpected hands.

“Valentine chocolates! I made some for everybody!” Hinata happily chirped, unaware of the blush on Kageyama’s cheeks as he slowly opened the box.

As Kageyama stuffed a chocolate into his mouth, Hinata ran off to continue her chocolate giving spree.

“Bokuto-senpai, Akaashi-senpai! I made you guys chocolate!” Hinata plopped a bag of chocolate into Bokuto’s hands, before gingerly handing Akaashi a cute box.

“Tell me how you like them later! I have to give out the rest!” Hinata called over her shoulder as she sped away, her words only heard by Akaashi, Bokuto too busy munching on the chocolates to hear the girl.

“Kenma! Kuroo-san!” shouted Hinata, startling both boys as they whirled around to face the girl.

Hurriedly stuffing a box into Kenma’s hands and a bag into Kuroo’s, Hinata called out, “Valentine chocolates! Hope you like them!” over her shoulder as she left, Kuroo waving goodbye to Hinata as Kenma nibbled on a chocolate.


	2. Ice Skater Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already had a few typed out and everything so everything will just get uploaded all at once.
> 
> Anyway, I have an OC in here and I love him dearly so please don't steal him. He'll be used in future fics and chapters.

Hinata walked gently, putting his foot onto the ice carefully, before pushing off the carpeted floor and onto the ice, unaware of the eyes on him.

“Shou! You coming to the showdown tomorrow night?” yelled his friend, a pink-haired boy named Nakamura Shiki.

Hinata nodded, the movement only seen by Nakamura, and began to go through his routine.

As Nakamura watched Hinata gracefully glide on the ice, pulling off spins and turns, he spoke to the group of volleyball players in the seats behind him.

“Shou’s been ice skating ever since he was seven. Loved it just as much as volleyball so he plans on doing both after graduation. Although he said he’s going to Brazil a year after graduation, oh well. Anyway, what do you guys think?” Nakamura turned to look at the shocked faces of the team, grinning to himself at the fact that Hinata had never told his team.

“Shiki, I’m doing routine three!” Hinata called out, almond eyes looking up eagerly, eyes widening in shock at the sight of his volleyball team before Hinata spun, Nakamura standing up to walk down to the rink.

“See you guys! I’m joining Hinata down in the rink for this routine,” Nakamura cheerfully said, waving goodbye to the still slightly shocked team with a big grin on his face.


	3. Injured Animal & Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably continue this but go ahead and comment if you want.

The sound of a pained whimper echoed through the frigid air of the Saturday morning, causing Hinata to pause, walking backwards towards the alley he had just passed. Hesitantly peeking inside the dark alleyway before entering, Hinata heard the whimper again, picking up the pace in his search for the wounded animal. As he neared the end of the alley, he spotted a mottled black dog near the trash cans, it’s paws held close to itself. Blood pooled underneath it, Hinata panicking as he scrambled toward the dog.

“What do I do? It’s bleeding a lot of blood so I’ll take it to a vet, but what do I do after?” Hinata muttered as he gently scooped up the dog, it’s pitiful whines and whimpers breaking his heart. Quickly turning around, Hinata ran out of the alley, bringing up the directions to the nearest animal clinic on his phone.

“She’ll be fine now. You brought her just in time,” the receptionist happily said as she handed the black dog back to Hinata, his eyes filled with relief now that the dog was better. The receptionist smiled softly, her eyes eyeing the dog sadly. “She was beaten and purposely hurt it seems. Thank you for saving her.” The receptionist bowed, her sky-blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad I got there in time,” Hinata whispered, cradling the black dog closer into his chest.


	4. Hinata visits Fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has another chapter already made for it.

“Bokuto-senpai!” Bokuto popped up from where he was sulking, his head whipping around to stare at the incoming amber-haired boy walking toward him.

“Hinata!” Fukurodani rolled their eyes at their captain’s enthusiasm, although some of them were smiling. As Bokuto gave Hinata a bone-crushing hug, Akaashi walked over and gave Hinata a pat on the head, a soft smile on the setter’s face.

“Hey Hinata. Were you just over at Nekoma?” Akaashi inquired as he dragged Bokuto back to practice, Hinata following behind them.

“Yeah! My team doesn’t know I’m in Tokyo right now though. My mom said my excuse was that I got sick.” Hinata explained, munching on a meat bun as he set his bag onto the gym’s floor, earning odd looks from Fukurodani.

“Glad to hear that. Now, are you staying at my place or Bokuto’s?” Bokuto gave Hinata puppy eyes, the amber-haired boy laughing at the ridiculous expression on the ace’s face.

“I was planning on switching in the middle of the week, but I’ll stay at your’s first.” Akaashi hummed in acknowledgement, Bokuto letting out a pitiful whimper at the news. Giggling slightly, Hinata sat down next to Bokuto, who wrapped an arm around Hinata.

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, I’m going to yours Wednesday night aren’t I?”


	5. Hinata visits Fukurodani: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, part 2.

Bokuto sighed, hanging his head down as he pouted, resulting in Hinata giggling at the owl-like third-year.

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, besides, I’ll be with you and Akaashi-san most of the time!” Hinata happily chirped, Akaashi chuckling softly when Bokuto immediately perked up, golden eyes shining with happiness.

“You’re right! We’ll spend all week with you!” Nodding along, Hinata leaned into Bokuto, humming along to a song he had heard on the radio. Bokuto grinned at the boy, telling Hinata about all the awesome things they would do, Akaashi watching fondly from the side.

“This is the first time I’ve seen Akaashi smile so much.” Konoha whispered to the team’s libero, who only nodded in response.

“Magic. Hinata is magic I tell you.” the libero whispered back, scrambling away when Akaashi glared at the duo.

“Oh yeah! Kuroo-san and Kenma are meeting up with us after practice!” Hinata exclaimed, head whipping toward Akaashi. Sighing fondly, Akaashi pulled out his phone, bringing up a message from Kenma about the meet up.

“I know. Kenma texted me earlier this morning.” Bokuto gasped, rattling off to Hinata about the one time he and Kuroo had been banned from a grocery store because they had accidentally knocked over a shelf and a few stands playing a game, Hinata laughing at the funny story.

“You and Kuroo-san are going to be as far apart as possible!” Bokuto frowned at Hinata, who only grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember the libero's name, so I'll change it later but if you happen to know go ahead and comment what it is so I can change it.


	6. A Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the AkaHina ship and I wanted some fluff so...

Hinata quietly sat up, eyes scanning the sleeping bodies around him, before standing. Silently making his way to the door, Hinata took one last glance at his teammates as he slid the door open, leaving the room and his team behind.

“Hinata?” His head shooting up at the sound of his name, Hinata’s almond eyes landed on the familiar figure of Akaashi, who stood at the opposite end of the hallway.

“Yes Akaashi-san?” questioned the amber-haired boy, his head tilting to the side as Akaashi walked forward, a slightly worried expression on the raven-haired second-year’s face.

“What are you doing up right now?” Akaashi asked as he sat down next to Hinata, his gunmetal-blue eyes eyeing Hinata.

“I couldn’t sleep.” whispered Hinata, his legs swinging back and forth as he fidgeted with his hands. Akaashi merely nodded as his eyes drifted away from Hinata to stare at the floor.

“What are you doing up Akaashi-san?” Akaashi grimaced slightly at the question, before rubbing a hand over his face.

“Can’t sleep right now.” Hinata nodded as he slid closer to Akaashi, a small yawn escaping his lips as his eyes drooped. Setting down his canned tea, Akaashi gently set the boy’s head into his lap, his own gunmetal-blue eyes closing.

The next morning, Karasuno and Fukurodani found Hinata and Akaashi sleeping next to the vending machines, Hinata’s head in Akaashi’s lap and Akaashi leaning against the wall, both sleeping soundly.


	7. Cross Dressing Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture of two dudes in a dress and inspiration hit.

It was the training camp and currently most of the players were lying on the ground, chatting away or resting.

“Kiyoko-san! Why do I have to wear this!” hissed a certain amber-haired boy, his face aflame as he pulled the edge of his revealing outfit lower. Kiyoko merely smiled, pushing the boy out into the open, where all the other boys could see him.

“Guys! Rate Hinata’s outfit please!” Kiyoko called out, turning the attention to her and then onto Hinata, who squeaked, ducking behind Kiyoko.

“Boke! Why are you wearing that!” Kageyama shouted as he tried to keep his blush down, failing spectacularly, like many others in the gym.

“Kiyoko-san tricked me!” Hinata whined, flailing as Yachi pulled him out from behind the raven-haired manager.

“Hinata, please! We just need their opinions!” Yachi said, eyes shining with hope, Hinata turning away from the blonde girl with a defeated sigh.

“Fine. Just this once though! No more!” Kiyoko and Yachi frantically nodded, grins forming on their faces when Hinata turned around.

Meanwhile, the guys in the gym continued to stare at Hinata, most with noticeable blushes. Hinata was dressed in a cute outfit. A pastel blue blouse, a white knee-length skirt, a pair of blue flats with lace bows, and a whitish-silver  bow that was stuck on a white headband. The headband was placed meticulously into Hinata’s amber-hair, probably the work of Kiyoko.


	8. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroHina is a one of my many OTP ships as I am a MAJOR multishipper. My heart hurts when people ask me what my favorite Haikyuu ship is.

“This is nice.” whispered Hinata, hand intertwined with another’s.

“Then let's do this more often Chibi-chan.” whispered a husky voice, Hinata turning around to grin at the onyx-haired boy that was currently draped over his body.

“Yeah, let's do this more.” Hinata murmured as he stared at the horizon, the sun sinking under the line where the sea met the sky, hand intertwined with his boyfriend’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


	9. Kageyama's Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I hated the fact that Kageyama technically used Hinata like a pawn, even going to lengths to saying that his opinion was not needed. This is the aftermath of it.

Hinata wiped his tears, sobs slowly bubbling out of him as he curled into a ball, arms wrapped around his knees. He remembered the cruel words hissed at him through clenched teeth, a furious glare from cold blue eyes. A so called partner who only wanted a pawn that he could control with a toss of a hand. Standing, Hinata ran to his computer, turning it on with a click of a button and opening a web page.

“If Kageyama wants a pawn, he can go get a new one.” the amber-haired boy muttered under his breath, eyes landing on the name of an enemy school. “Here goes nothing.”

The next day, the volleyball team of Karasuno found out that Hinata was no longer attending Karasuno. He had transferred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you hated what Kageyama told Hinata too.


	10. A Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the Black Jackals so much! Especially Sakusa! Also, this is a spoiler so if you don't want to spoil a bit for yourself, I advise you to skip this chapter.

“We’re finally here!” shouted Hinata, already jumping over the railing and onto the white sandy beach below, his teammates laughing at his enthusiasm, Sakusa grumbling under his breath about hygiene and the like.

“Shouyou! Wait for us!” Bokuto yelled, a wide grin on his face as he followed his disciples lead, jumping over the railing and onto the sand, only he slipped, falling onto his bottom when he landed on the sand. Atsumu burst into laughter, clutching his stomach tightly as he wheezed for air.

“Idiots, the whole lot of them.” Sakusa grumbled as he found a spot on the beach to relax, setting up his blanket and umbrella before starting to apply sunscreen.

“Omi-san! Are you joining us in the water?” Sakusa looked up, his onyx eyes meeting Hinata’s almond ones, before shaking his head no. Hinata pouted, reluctantly trudging away to play in the waves. As Sakusa slathered himself with sunscreen, Meian set up the volleyball net, with Oliver’s help of course. Atsumu was yelling at Bokuto to leave him alone, which left the salt-and-pepper-haired man to mess with Hinata or Sakusa.

“Shouyou! Let’s play in the water!” Hinata grinned happily, jumping into the salty water, Bokuto following right after him.

“It feels so good!” Bokuto laughed at Hinata’s blissful expression, both of them splashing water at each other like kids.

Sakusa sighed, maybe he’ll get some rest this trip.

“Omi-san!” yelled the very annoying voice of one fauxe-blond Miya.

Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I love their whole team! And I wholeheartedly love Sakusa. And everyone else.


	11. Watching the Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OiHina is another of my OTPs. I hate my indecisive mind.

Almond brown eyes gazed into the sunset, their owner sitting in the sand, salty ocean water lapping at their feet.

Turning over to face his friend, Hinata softly patted his arm, causing his sleeping friend to stir, as they had been playing beach volleyball all day.

“Oi, Oikawa-san, wake up, you’re gonna wanna see this view.” Hinata whispered, his eyes straying back to the sun.

Oikawa stirred, blinking sleepily as he tried to comprehend what Hinata had said not too long ago.

Huffing, Hinata grinned before flicking Oikawa’s arm, efficiently waking up the sleepy man.

“Owww! Chibi-chan!” Hinata laughed before pointing at the horizon, the sun slowly submerging below the vast sea.

“Look at the beauty of the sunset Oikawa…” murmured Hinata, his eyes drooping, before a yawn escaped him, Oikawa yawning soon after.

They stared at each other, eyes widened slightly, before bursting into laughter.

Laughing until their stomachs hurt and tears streamed down their face, Hinata being the first one to catch his breath correctly.

Hinata rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, his eyes shutting and his breath slowing.

Carefully repositioning himself, Oikawa smiled softly as he thread a hand into Hinata’s soft orange locks of hair.

“Chibi-chan, thanks for helping me find out why I love volleyball again.” Oikawa whispered as he shut his eyes, lulling into sleep a few seconds later.


	12. Cheating Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Kageyama when I did this, but you can imagine whoever you want.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, slowly making their way down his face as he continued to stare at the beautiful, singular, red rose, it’s stem snapped in half. Quietly standing up, the boy wiped his eyes, staining the sleeves of his grey hoodie, before gently picking up the rose and bringing it up to his chest.

“Why does everybody do this to me?” whispered the boy, his head hanging low and his chocolate brown eyes filling with tears yet again. Sniffling, the boy tugged the hood of his hoodie up till it covered his face, walking away from the spot where he had been cheated on, oblivious to the watchful hazel eyes watching him from behind a fountain.

Kuroo glared at the concrete floor, anger and hatred rushing through his veins as the memory of the heartbroken boy continued to rewind in his mind. His fists clenched tightly, Kuroo quickly turned around and started to run after the boy he had been crushing on since they first met.

“Hinata!” yelled a loud, familiar voice, startling Hinata enough that he stumbled, nearly falling flat onto the floor had it not been for a bench, which he clung to desperately. Slowly turning, Hinata’s eyes locked onto a familiar figure that was currently running toward him, worry evident in the figure’s eyes.

“Kuroo-san? What are you doing here?” questioned Hinata, his eyes still slightly teary from his crying earlier. Kuroo came to a stop, leaning onto his knees, panting slightly, before looking up into Hinata’s eyes.

“He doesn't deserve you.”


	13. Crying Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles are very unoriginal. Oh well.

Wiping away his tears, Hinata slowly stood up on shaky legs, soft whimpers and sobs echoing throughout the air.

“Hey Hey Hey! What’s up- Hinata? What happened?!” Bokuto yelled out, pausing midway through his greeting as Hinata’s form registered into his mind, rushing over to the boy to help him up. Freely sobbing now, Hinata leaned into Bokuto’s touch, trying to chase away the harsh and mean words that were just spoken to him. Bokuto slowly guided him toward one of Fukurodani’s many gyms, leaving his side to slide open the door of the closest gym, before rushing back over to Hinata and ushering him inside.

“Hinata, breath.” whispered Bokuto, his usual childish energy replaced with a mature air. As Hinata calmed down, Bokuto fished out his phone, dialing Akaashi and waiting patiently for the setter to pick up.

“Bokuto-san, what do you want this time?” Grumbling under his breath at Akaashi’s exasperated tone, Bokuto frantically listed off where he was at and told Akaashi to hurry over to the gym.

“Uh, okay. Why are you at the basketball gym?” Akaashi asked, his question followed by a soft sorry that was directed at someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate bullies.


	14. Crying Hinata: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two.

When Akaashi had arrived at the basketball gym, Hinata was drifting in and out of sleep, his head situated in Bokuto’s lap, Bokuto slowly combing through Hinata's clementine locks.

“I’m here.” wheezed Akaashi, his hands on his knees as he desperately gasped for breath, having run all the way from one of the other many gyms on the campus to the basketball gym. Bokuto nodded, motioning with one hand for Akaashi, as Bokuto gently shook Hinata with the other, waking the other out of his light sleep.

“Hinata, we need you to tell us what happened. Why were you on the floor crying?” Bokuto whispered, his tone worried, as Hinata’s eyes filled with tears again, startling Akaashi. As Akaashi wiped away the younger boy’s tears, Bokuto pulled Hinata into a hug, tightening his arms around the boy’s waist.

“I-I was going to t-the bathrooms wh-when two people walked u-up to me.” Tears streamed down Hinata’s face again, Akaashi too angry to even wipe them this time, Bokuto gently wiping them away in the raven’s place.

“T-they sta-started yelling at m-me! Ke-kept saying hur-hurtful things! O-one pus-pushed me against t-the wall.” Hinata sobbed, now freely bawling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UvU


	15. Crying Hinata: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three.

Bokuto and Akaashi were furious, although that would be an understatement. As Bokuto carried Hinata on his back, they discussed plans on how to figure out who had hurt the sunshine child. When they entered the gym, Kuroo and Lev jumped up from their spots on the ground.

“What happened to the shrimp?” Tsukishima questioned, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Hinata’s puffy red eyes, Kuroo and Lev following his gaze.

“Some jerks decided to pick on him, cornering him near the bathrooms. Insults were exchanged and they harmed him slightly.” Three deadly glares were sent Akaashi and Bokuto’s way, Bokuto frowning slightly at the looks.

“Bokuto found him after the jerks had left. That’s why I left.” Akaashi explained, his eyes burning a hole through the floor, fists clenched as he remembered Hinata’s sobs.

“Who did it? Just wanna talk.” Kuroo sang sweetly, his eyes hard and unforgiving, as he waltzed over to Akaashi and put a hand on his shoulder.

Bokuto gently set Hinata down onto a mat, a terrifying expression on his face.

“We’ll find out soon, let’s just return Hinata to Karasuno.” There were three nods of agreement, Kuroo fishing out his phone to text Kenma.


	16. Crying Hinata: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki secretly cares! Oh yeah, part four!

The next morning, Hinata was almost always with Bokuto and Akaashi, much to Karasuno’s confusion, although Tsukishima already knew why. Even Nekoma was a bit wary of Kuroo, Kenma, and Lev.

“Hey Tsukishima, do you know why Hinata is always surrounded by Akaashi and Bokuto?” Daichi asked during one of Karasuno’s breaks, the rest of the team waiting for the blonde blocker’s answer. Tsukishima glanced at where Hinata, Akaashi, and Bokuto sat, the three of them happily chatting away.

“No.” Tsukishima glanced away when Hinata looked towards him, recalling the miserable expression on the boy’s face the day before. Hinata smiled, before continuing to bombard Bokuto and Akaashi with questions, both of them laughing and answering them to the best of their abilities.

“Okay then. Tell me if you do know something though.” Tsukishima nodded, watching as Daichi walked away before Yamaguchi walked up to him.

“You lied to Daichi-san. Why’d you do it?” asked the green-haired freckled boy, his eyes trained on his best friend. Tsukishima sighed, having been caught, before ushering Yamaguchi away from all their fellow nosy teammates.

“Someone bullied him yesterday and Bokuto saw him crying.” Was all Tsukishima said.


	17. Valentines/Female Hinata:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorfully asked for another chapter of this so here it is! I'll probably add to it myself later on.

Happily skipping away from Kenma and Kuroo, Hinata headed straight for Lev, who was currently cowering away from Yaku, the third-year shouting at Lev.

“Lev! Yaku-san!” Hinata shouted, drawing the attention of both Nekoma players, Yaku shooting Lev a glare before turning toward the amber-haired girl that was rapidly approaching them. With a bright smile, Hinata pulled out two boxes from her bag, holding them out to the two stunned boys.

“You’re giving us chocolate?” Yaku questioned as he gingerly took the box from the girl’s hands, Lev eagerly snatching the other box away before tearing into it.

“Yeah! I’m giving chocolates to everyone! So far I’ve given them to Kageyama, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, Kenma, and Kuroo.” Yaku stared at the girl in slight mortification. He knew of the many people that were crushing on the short girl. Hell, even he was crushing on her a slight bit.

“These are so good! Did you make these yourself like you did last time?” questioned Lev, the half-Russian boy already done with half of his chocolates.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically as she slowly drew away from them and toward a familiar white-haired giant. Yaku could only watch as Hinata waved goodbye before waltzing straight up to Aone.

“Aone! I have chocolates! These are for you!” Instead of the usual boxes that Hinata was passing out, this box was different. It was wrapped, like the others, except the wrapping was different. Instead of the usual red, it was silver with a bow resembling a rose.

Aone blinked in shock at Hinata before accepting the box, resulting in a soft smile from Hinata.

As the giant set to carefully open the box, Hinata discreetly slipped away, although Yaku and Lev could see her from where they were.

“Why did Hinata give Aone a different box, Yaku-san?” Lev asked as he turned toward the libero, who had a frown on his lips.

“It could be because Hinata feels different about Aone than everyone else. It could also be about that respect thing that’s going on between them,” mumbled the libero, although Lev heard most of what he said.

_ She feels different about Aone? _ Thought Lev, his eyes narrowing as he watched the giant pull out a folded from within the silver box.

Huffing to himself, Lev stalked away, jealousy radiating from his very being, although Yaku wasn’t much better.

Oblivious to the turmoil she had just created behind her, Hinata bounded over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the pair bickering over something stupid.

“Grand King! Iwaizumi-san! Chocolates for you guys!” Like Aone’s, the boxes were wrapped differently, except Oikawa’s was gold and Iwaizumi’s was the same color as Aone’s.

Both shared confused glances before taking the boxes out of Hinata’s hands, Iwaizumi eyeing Oikawa to watch his reaction as Oikawa carefully opened the box.

The setter let out a gasp as he pulled out a piece of chocolate, which was shaped like an alien.

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa happily cried as he crushed the girl in a hug, said girl eagerly returning it. They only broke apart when Iwaizumi cleared his throat, pointedly not looking at Hinata as he did. As the realization struck Oikawa, he blushed a brilliant red and immediately backed away from Hinata, who continued to look at him with confused eyes.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, if you want a continuation, please comment down below. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> ^U^


End file.
